


LP and DW eat ice cream and cry

by KingFranPetty



Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [33]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Flirting, Boners, Celebrity Crush, Comfort Food, Couch Cuddles, Crushes, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dry Humping, Eating, Erections, Fans, First Crush, Flirting, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Grief/Mourning, Hero Worship, Horniness, Hugs, Ice Cream, Kissing, Lust, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Men Crying, Neck Kissing, No Sex, No Smut, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Snacks & Snack Food, Stalking, Suggestive Themes, Surprise Kissing, Television Watching, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Due to the "passing" of Jim Starling, (Darkwing Duck but somehow now Negaduck) Drake Mallard (certainly Darkwing Duck) and Launchpad McQuack are watching old episodes of Darkwing Duck while eating ice cream and crying.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack/Jim Starling
Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616077
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	LP and DW eat ice cream and cry

Around them were empty pizza boxes and emptied ice cream containers. Launchpad McQuack dug another spoon full of ice cream and stuffed it into his own bill then sniffled, "I miss Jim." He dug another spoon full and feed it to Drake Mallard who was sobbing, "I miss Jim Starling too!" The sidekick poured out in tears and words, "I thought I could bring him back, I knew he was my hero! And what if I'm not good enough, Darkwing!?" The super hero clung to his partner with a hug and cried out, "But You ARE good enough, LP! He loved you.. But he HATED Me!! I feel like I KILLED him and every day I keep thinking if I was a better hero I could have saved him!!"

They hugged each other and continued to cry while trying to assure the other that they were good enough. LP nuzzled into DW. Drake closed his eyes and nuzzled back. Launchpad spoke quietly, "You have some ice cream on your beak." McQuack kissed the bill then slowly began to kiss deeper. Mallard kissed back, cuddling warmly. The Mallard started to move his hands under the clothing as his cuddles were returned. The Pilot reluctantly broke off from the kiss. The former actor pulled his hands away and questioned, "What's wrong, Launchpad?"

The taller duck confessed, "I think about you and Jim both dressed as Darkwing on top of me when we do it, it makes me feel guilty." The smaller duck scratched the back of his head and confessed guiltily, "I think about Starling too." The buff bird cocked an eye then ate another spoonful of ice cream before feeding the mildly muscled bird a spoonful. The larger duck puzzled, "Wait a sec. If you and I both miss, want, and love Jim Starling then why should either of us feel guilty about it?" The shorter duck took a thinking pose then answered, "That's a good point." They smiled for a second, taking the time to finish off the ice cream. 

However the moment pasted, the two ducks frowned. The hero sighed softly, "I wish he wasn't dead, I still miss him." The sidekick agreed, "I wish so too." Then the door was kicked open. Multi colored target like eyes shined in the darkness reflective from the TV lights. There was a long sharp toothed grin. "It's Negaduck now, Deadmeat." Negaduck chuckled. The chainsaw raised.

Later, Darkwing Duck was jacking himself Negaduck off as Launchpad McQuack humped them both. The sidekick and the super hero kissed the super villain on the neck. The villain attempted to suppress a moan as he pondered how exactly he got into this situation as he gripped the couch cushion. The hero groaned, then made a gesture to stop. McQuack slowed down and asked, "Do you wanna be on top, DW?" The edgy recolor yelled, "Why in the ever living Sam F am I doing this gloryhog?!!" The purple dressed duck teared up and cried, "I thought I was finally good enough for my hero!" 

Launchpad huffed, "Well that killed the mood." Negaduck crossed his arms and grumbled, "Stupid mood killing fake Darkwing." Drake Mallard hugged his evil counterpart and nuzzled into him while still crying. Needless to say, nobody is in a completely healthly mindset on that couch at the moment. Which is why they were doing it. Also because all three get a little handsy when watching Darkwing Duck while emotional. 

The End.


End file.
